


a lack of thimbles

by onlyeverthus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: Kara Danvers is overdramatic, and Winn Schott is long-suffering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought my first Supergirl fic would be Kara/James smut, but here we are.

Winn hissed as the tip of the needle jabbed into his skin, and lifted his thumb to frown at the small dot of blood welling up.

"Another one for the collection," he muttered, and then looked down. "Oh, and now I've lost the –" He huffed an impatient sigh, and yelled out, "Kara Danvers, I swear to god –"

"I'm right here, Winn," Kara said as she soared through the window in full Supergirl costume. "You don't have to shout."

"Oh, you're superheroing it up tonight, I see," he said sarcastically. "Do you have another shirt for me to fix?"

" _No_ ," Kara replied, pursing her lips and crossing her arms over her chest.

Winn shook his head and stood to shuffle into the bathroom, Kara trailing behind him.

"You know, I thought they made those things," she said, leaning against the door frame as she watched him take a bandaid from the medicine cabinet.

"Things," Winn repeated, giving her a look.

"You know, those things you put over your fingers when you sew so you don't prick yourself."

"Thimbles," Winn muttered, scowling at his finger as he wrapped the bandaid around it.

"Yeah, those. Why don't you get those?"

"I have an even better idea," Winn said, raising his eyebrows as he turned to face her. "How about you stop tearing your shirt open every time you have to go be Supergirl? I get the dramatic effect, but c'mon, Kara. Give your closet a break." His shoulders slumped, and his expression became pleading. "Give _me_ a break."

"I will _try_ ," Kara said, moving out of the way as Winn stepped forward.

"You said that the last three times," he grumbled.

"I _promise_ ," Kara insisted, skipping behind him as he walked into the kitchen. He pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator, and then headed back over to his chair, where her latest victim was slung over the armrest.

"I'm almost done with this last one, so why don't you just sit and wait, and you can take them back home with you." Winn dropped into his chair, and reached for the shirt. "That way I don't have to show up at the DEO tomorrow with a giant bag of _your_ shirts."

Kara dutifully perched on the edge of a stool with a smile. "I really appreciate it, Winn."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, plucking a needle from the container on the table beside him, and digging around for a button to match the others.

"Seriously, the way you sew those buttons back on?" Kara waved her hands. "So professional."

Winn stared at the shirt in his hands for a moment, and then a wide smile broke across his face as he shook his head. Kara giggled, and he couldn't help laughing too.

"I really hate you sometimes, you know."

"No, you don't," Kara replied cheerfully, tipping her head to the side and grinning at the smile Winn was unsuccessfully trying to hide.


End file.
